This Will Be Fun
by inudbzgirl
Summary: Returning to the feudal era after her three year absence Kagome prepares for a life with Inuyasha. But when a forgotten wish she made on the jewel reunites Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome is hearbroken. Who will help her heal, none other than Lord Sesshomaru.


**This Will Be Fun**

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own the Inuyasha series…..sadly *pouts***

**Kagome: if you did, you would have many changes wouldn't you**

**Fluffy: foolish woman stop asking inudbzgirl foolish questions *looks at name* and I am not FLUFFY**

**Kagome: It wasn't a foolish question my little fluffy**

**Fluffy: I will kill you woman**

**Kagome: *notches arrow* you were saying**

**Fluffy: You cannot kill me wench**

**Inudbzgirl: She can and will if I let her**

**Kagome: *smiles triumphantly***

**Fluffy: *whimpers***

**Inudbzgirl: on with the fic ^_^**

Spring time is often associated with new beginnings, fresh starts, and an end to old habits. The warm gentle breeze touched each blade of grass delicately, and kissed each flower gently. The vast blue sky held a bright yellow sun and not a single cloud could be seen grazing the sky. All in all it was a very beautiful day. However everything was anything but for the young woman who trailed the forest floor in solitude. She walked slowly in distress-eyes puffy and raw from when she had shed several tears and heaving sobs just moments before.

"Who did I think I was fooling?" she chastised herself shaking her head. "It's her, it's always been her."

Her thoughts flashed to the woman who looked like her, but not like her, whose personality was like hers, and yet again was not.

She continued walking, staring lifelessly at the sky. "How could I claim a heart that already belonged to another?" She looked down to her feet, a fresh set of tears beginning to form.

"I was so stupid, foolish. Am I really that selfish as to try to break up true love?" She strained in broken whispers. The tears beginning to slide down her cheeks as the earlier events of the day flashed through her mind simultaneously.

**Flashback**

It has been three years since Kagome and Inuyasha have been separated. Kagome climbed through the well as she was lifted out easily by Inuyasha. He smiled at her, joy in his eyes. She smiled back brightly happiness feeling her every being. He pulled her into his warm embrace and she immediately melted, relishing in his scent. It had indeed been too long. When he released her she pouted slightly. He smiled sweetly, she was too cute.

"Kagome-chan, your back" Sango who had just walked up with Miroku and Shippo said excitedly.

"Yes Sango-Chan I have missed you all dearly."

"It is great to see you Kagome-sama." Miroku said with a smile and bow

Kagome smiled brightly and turned her attention back to Inuyasha who said with a smirk "Baka what took you so damn long?"

She smiled again and replied "It doesn't matter now. Just know that I'm here to stay."

Inuyasha smiling again lifted her easily and spun her around. She laughed with joy never in her life feeling so happy. When he let her down Kagome immediately felt something pull from her body and she dropped to her knees with a flop.

"Kagome" they all yelled in alarm

Inuyasha kneeled down and helped her up gently, concern etching his features as he asked "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She replied hoarsely "What was that?" she then asked, confused.

"I'm not sure" Inuyasha replied with concern.

"Inuyasha" Miroku cut in "Perhaps we should take her to Kaede-sama."

"Right. Get on Kagome." Inuyasha replied kneeling down

She complied and hopped onto his back. He squeezed her thighs tightly, ready to take off.

"Ah what is that?" Shippo asked fear trembling through his body as he and the others watched a blue light leave Kagome's body and retreat deep into the forest.

"I don't know Shippo." Kagome replied wearily "But we should go after it."

"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with concern

She nodded in reply. "It could be important."

"But what about Kaede?" Shippo asked fear still dripping from his voice. "Don't you want to see her Kagome?"

"I'll see her later Shippo. There are more important things at hand right now. And like I told you…" she smiled again "I'm here to stay."

"Okay" he said nodding

"Miroku-sama, Sango, will you be joining us?"

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan." Sango answered "But we're a little busy." She lifted her son for Kagome to see.

Kagome noticing the child for the first time smiled at the couple "I'm happy for you two, I'm glad to see the three years have treated you well."

"It has indeed Kagome-sama." Miroku cut in with a prideful smile. "When you return you should see our daughters, I'm sure they will be delighted to see the famous Lady Kagome."

"I'll be sure to Miroku. See you later." She yelled as Inuyasha leaped to the skies.

"Good luck you two." Shippo yelled to them

Inuyasha leaped easily from tree to tree quickly, trying to keep up with the floating blue orb. He picked up the pace as they reached deeper into the forest, when suddenly the orb stopped and descended rapidly.

"Inuyasha" Kagome started pointing to the orb's changed direction.

Inuyasha leapt to the ground then and followed the sphere until it made a complete stop, below a tree of bellflowers. Letting Kagome down the two of them watched the blue ball begin to form into a different shape. Suddenly a purple light began to glow around Kagome's heart and exited quickly to the blue sphere causing Kagome to collapse again.

"Kagome" Inuyasha began again as fear began to grip him

"I'm fine Inuyasha" she replied standing. "But what's happening to the orb?"  
>The two of them watched again as the purple light began mixing with the blue and began melding in an intricate dance. Soon a more solid form began to become visible as the two lights finished their joining. At the last moment, a single flower fell into the light causing it to blind them both momentarily. When the light dulled they looked up to see a solid human figure-long jet black hair cascading down its back, ivory pale skin gleaming under the sunlight's reflection.<p>

"Ki-Kikyo" Inuyasha said in fear

Kagome gasped as the figure opened its eyes to reveal large shining brown orbs.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha yelled removing his haori quickly as he ran to her and cover her bare body.

"Inu-yasha" Kikyo replied in a raspy voice

"Your alive" he said embracing her forgetting momentarily that Kagome was with him "But how?"

"Kagome made the wish." She replied simply struggling to stand "And for that I am forever grateful. Thank you Lady Kagome."

Kagome gasped again mouth agape, not only was Kikyo alive and had thanked her; the wish she had made three years prior had come true. She initially thought after making the wish that the sacred jewel did not have the power to restore someone's life fully and she would be gone forever. But here and now three years later the jewel had brought them both back to Inuyasha, she guessed that he could not hide from making his decision, the time had finally come.

"Kagome" Kikyo began with assertion and pride "You and Inuyasha both have done much for me so it is only fair that I try to repay you both, by releasing the vow Inuyasha made for me."

"But I don't want you to release the vow" Inuyasha began quickly "I want to protect you forever."

"Inuyasha" they both whispered in disbelief.

"Kikyo" he replied moving toward her "I have lost you once, twice even. And I refuse to lose you again. I will protect you to my dying breath."

"Inuyasha" Kikyo replied "What of Kagome, what of the love you two share."

"It has never been as strong as the love I shared with you." He replied softly "And I think it's time I made my decision."

Kagome felt her heart break, after all the waiting, three years in fact; she finally thought that she could be with Inuyasha, when in fact his heart still belonged to Kikyo. It had always belonged to Kikyo. Kagome felt the tears prick her eyes as she turned away from them, she bowed her head slightly, the pain of losing him again was too much.

Kikyo noticing this turned to Inuyasha "I can't Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

"But Kikyo, why?"

Hearing his anguish at her rejection Kagome cut in "its okay Lady Kikyo. You two should be together, you were robbed of your love and here it is again." She turned to smile at her "So don't blow it this time."

Kikyo smiled back lightly "Thank you Lady Kagome, for all you've done for me."

She nodded back "I could never break up true love." She turned away from them to make her departure. "Ever"

**End Flashback**

And now here she was walking beneath the forest of cherry trees, the tears now blocking her vision. She could not return home seeing as the well was sealed for good. She could not return to Kaede's village as now Inuyasha and Kikyo would be living there and she could not bear to witness their love, at least not now. She sighed feeling foolish again.

"I guess that's what I get for entering a world where I didn't belong." She said to herself bitterly

At that moment the sky began to darken as a horde of demons descended from the sky. The first horde seen since Naraku's defeat three years earlier. Kagome reached behind her instinctively to grab her arrows and realizing they were not there took off running. Soon afterwards several of them had descended upon her and she screamed in fear, diving towards the ground when suddenly a flash of silver destroyed the demons in one swoop.

"Inuyasha" she said hope filling her, but quickly leaving when she realized it wasn't.

"You dare compare me to that foolish hanyou."

"In all fairness, I could not tell when you were in the air" she said standing. "And also within that same fairness you two look very much alike."

"Hn" he responded with indifference "And what makes you think I should not kill you for comparing myself to him in strength and visage."

She stepped up to him without fear. It was a new feeling-fearlessness. She had lost everything when she returned to be with Inuyasha-her family and friends, and now that she had lost him she felt as if she had nothing left. Well that was not entirely true, she had Shippo but it wasn't the same, not in the least.

"Perhaps you should kill me" she responded coolly "I have nothing else, not even fear for you to feed on."

He looked at her stoically although his mind was bombarded with thoughts. What did the Miko mean when she mentioned that she had nothing else, what of her friends and family?

"I will not waste my time killing someone who is as pathetic as you" he said turning away from her.

Truthfully he could not kill her regardless, he had hated to admit it but she had been in his thoughts for quite some time now. He had heard the silent wish she made when the jewel was completed and none of her group had been around. He had heard the wish to restore the elder Miko's life. He wondered why she would do such a thing, why anyone would be so gracious or foolish enough to give up the love of their life so easily. He had, like her thought that the jewel did not grant the wish seeing as the elder Miko had not been revived. That thought had been disproven this day.

He looked back at her discreetly. Such a pity seeing a woman looking so distressed. He then deduced that humans were pathetic, wallowing in self-pity because they cannot have the person they want and not necessarily love how they are very much not like demons searching for the person to bear the strongest heir, not for foolish emotions. At least this Sesshomaru would not search for that reason.

"If I am so pathetic Sesshomaru-sama" she began quietly "Then why did you save me?"

"You are mistaken Miko. I do not care what happens to humans, you were just simply near my lands when those pathetic lesser youkai began attacking. If you weren't on my land you would be dead as of now." He responded swiftly.

"You care not what happens to humans, and yet you care for and protect Rin, who is a human."

"Listen here Miko" he said growing closer to her and grabbing her roughly. "Continue speaking in that manner and I will proceed in ripping out your tongue"

"Go on I really do not care. I already told you that I have nothing left." Then she smiled smugly, in a manner similar to Inuyasha and said "And what is this Sesshomaru-sama, are you letting a mere human woman upset you? I thought you were too high of a caliber to mess with humans such as myself."

He dropped her roughly and spat harshly "This Sesshomaru will not lower myself as to give you what you want Miko. I will let you wallow in the self-pity of realizing that you were seduced by a mere half breed."

"Seduced" she stated with a bitter laugh. "I could not be seduced by any demon, half or otherwise."

Sesshomaru's face took a form of insult for a mere second then returned to stoic. "I do not believe that is true Miko."

"Are you saying that you could seduce me?" she asked with another harsh laugh

"I am saying that. But I will not spare my time pleasuring a worthless pathetic human such as you."

"So you will not waste your time pleasuring me as you say." She began looking at him with an obvious smug expression "And yet you have wasted your time holding a conversation with this worthless pathetic human such as myself."

"Are you calling this a conversation Miko?"

"I am calling it that. And then again the great, powerful, and mighty Sesshomaru-sama does not partake in conversations with worthless, pathetic, human females." Then she smiled harshly "Well except Rin, and me."

He looked at her still with a stoic expression but his mind screamed at her insolence "This woman is so very irritating. What I wouldn't give to make her shut the hell up."

She then began swaying her hips back and forth, giving him a very seductive smile. "This woman will be the death of me."

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked smugly feigning innocence. "I am not upsetting you I hope."

He stared at her again, becoming silently angered at her still smug expression. Not only had she insulted him, she had insulted his demon pride, in addition to giving him seductive messages, and for that she could not be let free unpunished.

He stepped up to her a new look in his eyes. He placed a harsh kiss on her lips and held her tightly by the waist.

She tried to fight back by punching him and trying to wiggle away, all to no avail. When he pressed his tongue to her mouth she finally relented and allowed him entrance, too tired to fight anymore.

When their tongues touched Kagome felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. "What is this feeling, I've never felt like this before."

She relished in the second kiss she ever received, and began to moan softly.

He smirked to himself, and pulled back to look at her lust filled face. What he saw made him catch his breath for the first time in his entire life. She was beautiful, the first woman he thought was beautiful except Kagura, but she wasn't the woman he was kissing at the moment. He stared at her again at the jet black hair that cascaded down tan shoulders. Her baby blue eyes looked at him softly begging for another kiss. No she was definitely not Kagura, and at that moment he was glad she wasn't.

She stared at him, feelings anew swirling around her. No one had never made her feel this way, not even Inuyasha, and he was the only man she ever loved. She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes; his intense glowing orbs were staring at her directly. No he certainly wasn't Inuyasha, and for once, that didn't matter.

This time taking initiative she leaned into him and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. The contact was enough to make him moan, but he wouldn't let a human have the satisfaction of knowing they could do that to him, no matter how beautiful they were.

When their tongues touched a second time, a set of blossoms began falling down onto them. Kagome pulled back and began laughing, the first genuine smile she had that day.

Sesshomaru looked back at her, it was almost enough to make him smile. He remained stoic and stated smugly "See I have seduced you Miko."

She stared at him blankly confused "Huh?" she thought for a moment "Hey, no you didn't"

"Perhaps you are right" he stated thinking of how this woman has caused him to speak more than he has ever done in his life "I've just reduced you to the point of a giggling school girl, and well compared to how you were before, this is much better."

She raised an eyebrow at him then growled almost in the manner of an inu youkai. "I have no idea what you mean"

She really was too cute, even cute enough for Sesshomaru himself to say so, perhaps he would let her live…let her stay.

He looked into her eyes, and saw fire in the baby blue orbs. He knew she wouldn't just up and agree to stay with the daiyoukai due to their past experiences with each other, even if they just now shared the most passionate kiss of their lives.

He kissed her softly again, cursing himself for having not only the desire to taste her lips, but to do it gently as well, this woman was able to cast mind (and body) alluring spells.

Then in the harsh and cold manner he was known for said "This Sesshomaru will be leaving now. And I have decided to let you live Miko, you should be grateful."

She stared at him with slight malice in her eyes at his harsh comment that was until he kissed her again, deeper and passionate than she ever felt in her entire life.

"That will seal it" he thought to himself with a slight smile. He then turned gracefully on his heels and made his departure.

Looking back at him and feeling emotions she never had before Kagome once again pondered her predicament. She recalled that she could not return home, and she would hate to return to Kaede-baa-chan's village if she would have to see Inuyasha and Kikyo together no matter if she supported them or not. She had just made out with the Lord of the West, even though he made the first move, she initiated a second make out session.

She watched his movements as he walked away from her. He was moving much slower than he usually did, perhaps that final kiss was an invitation. She shook the thought from her head, she the Miko from the future traveling with the daiyoukai of the west; that would be very much impossible.

She stared some more and her natural curiosity began to build up within her, and knowing herself she would not be able to contain her curiosity. However this was a much bigger step then feeling on an inu hanyou's ears.

Then subconsciously as if her body was directing her she moved towards the daiyoukai; slowly at first and then breaking into a sprint, much like Rin would have done halting at his side.

He smiled inwardly, he didn't know how traveling and staying with this futuristic Miko would end, but he wouldn't question it, he wasn't one to question everything in the world anyway. Looking down at her subtlety barely holding in the smile he was feeling and recalling the kisses they just shared thought one final time "This will be fun"


End file.
